


Some Is Better Than None

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friend!Jack, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Player!Mark, Ryan and Felix, Ryan and Matt - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Mark is a college player, and Jack falls prey. But what happens when Jack isn't the type to be used and tossed to the side? And what happens when Felix has to play mommy to his squabbling friends?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First and second chapter are only to introduce our boys and our setting, so they should be rather short.

Mark sat in the lounge area of the campus, surrounded by giggling girls who would toss him a glance every once in a while before they'd quickly turn away with pink cheeks. Most of them he'd already been with once or twice. The half Korean couldn't quite grasp why so many women, and countless men, were so infatuated with him. He wasn't anything special. But he used their admiration to his advantage, as a way to get off and nothing more.

Mark Edward Fischbach would never say he had low self esteem. That wasn't the case. However, he was just some nerdy kid from Ohio. He didn't work out, but his body was toned _enough_ ; Broad shoulders, toned chest, small waistline and he had been told from multiple friends and classmates that his ass could make even _J.Lo_ envious. He wasn't tall, but his frame matched well with his height, a simple 5'9". His face was nothin' special, he had a wide, masculine jawline, wide nose, and thin lips, his bottom lip a bit thicker. His eyes were a hazel brown color, of sorts. Most of the time they were too dark to notice, but in the right lighting you could depict a flash of green. His black hair had grown a significant amount since last semester, the back reached about to his shoulders, the fringe reaching just below his earlobes. He knew he needed a haircut, but he figured he'd put it off for a little while.

The twenty-five year old adjusted his glasses and whipped out his phone to check his social media as he waited for his friends to arrive. Bob and Wade were supposed to be meeting him in the lounge so that Bob could grab some paperwork before they went out for lunch. Mark had arrived early thinking he could perhaps get some flirting done before his friends showed up. However, as he scanned the small crowds around the room, no one peaked his interest. He already knew what half of them had to offer.

The Asian scrolled through Instagram, giving a few likes to some pictures. He checked a few of his notifications, uninterested in checking them all do to the sheer amount. He found himself to be quite popular on social media, with endless tagged photos of himself and other people, and people commenting their adoration on his selfies. He rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why he had so many followers on Insta, half of his photos were of his dog. The other half was split between he and his mother or he and Bob and Wade. The only things he considered personally important in his life. Mark had a lot of friends, yes. And he had a lot of short relationships and hook ups, yes. But he preferred to keep things distant, focusing only on his college career studying engineering. However, the stress from his courses only furthered his need for physical relationships and so it was an endless cycle of attention he didn't necessarily want. Girls, and a few guys, would cling to him begging for more but he found no issue in treating them in a cold, emotionless manner.

Mark didn't like the term player, but he supposed it fit. It was better than the others that were thrown his way; Whore, slut, user, bitch, asshole, douche-bag. The list seemed to be endless and "player" seemed to be the least degrading word. He could hear a couple of girls a few feet away whispering about how cute he was and smirked to himself, lowering his phone and meeting the eyes of a girl with short, blonde hair. Her face turned red and she turned away, leaning into her friend. Mark chuckled, about to say something until he heard a loud laugh and a foreign accent break the silence of the room.

"Nah, I just got transferred to L.A. for my hotel management courses." The man muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Irish. Mark grinned. The man was short and dainty, maybe a couple inches shorter than he, himself. He had cropped dark brown hair, and the asian could make out some grey strands from his seat a few feet away. He had a round face, thick, dark eyebrows, a round nose and pouty lips. His jaw was covered with a light amount of stubble, much similar to Mark's. There was a small crowd around him, mostly made of bashful women who were throwing questions his way. Mark couldn't blame them. He was...painfully adorable.  
Mark stood from his chair, thinking he may have just found a new way to pass time. Before he could close the distance between himself and the cute Irishman, Wade appeared beside him and tossed an arm around him.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, bud. Bob went to the office to grab his paperwork, but I left the car running so let's go." Wade chuckled, tugging Mark alongside with his arm bent around the Korean's neck. As Mark was tugged out the door, he stole one last look at the prey he had been stalking, only to find the man already staring back at him. He grinned and winked, allowing Wade to drag him away.


End file.
